


Sweetheart Raw

by thymelord



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, First Time, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymelord/pseuds/thymelord
Summary: Bro Strider hates to see his baby brother in pain, and he’s willing to do anything to prevent him from suffering.
Relationships: Dave's Bro | Beta Dirk Strider/Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Sweetheart Raw

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song of the same name by No-Man

Dave Strider is in Trigonometry class when he realises something is wrong.

It begins quietly enough, not with a bang but a whimper.

Little prickles of heat dance over his skin, reminding him of the beginning of a heat rash, except it’s midwinter and the room’s high ceilings and single-glazed windows mean it’s difficult to warm. Dave shifts uncomfortably in his chair as heat flushes through him, and he puts the back of his hand surreptitiously to his forehead. To his surprise, his skin doesn’t actually feel hot to the touch; it’s almost like he’s burning up from the inside, fever in his very soul. Beads of sweat are gathering at his temple, strands of hair clinging to his skin.

He doesn’t really understand trig at the best of times, and now the teacher may as well be speaking in Cantonese.

His belly cramps, and Dave winces, fist clenching against his thigh. He’s pretty sure he’s got some sort of stomach bug.

But then he feels his sphincter contract, feeling something moist between his buttocks and he realises.

Everyone gets put on suppressants when they reach puberty, so a few years later their presentation is quiet and unobtrusive, with no heats or pheromones. Nowadays, secondary gender isn’t really relevant anywhere outside of intimate relationships, and some more conservative people even find it gauche to tell a stranger what their secondary gender is.

But sometimes, very rarely – not quite one in a million, but not too far off – the usual suppressants don’t work.

Dave takes a sip of water, which does absolutely nothing to quench the inferno raging through him. His panicked eyes flick from side to side, and he notices the teacher falters, giving him a concerned look. “Dave?” she says. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” says Dave shakily. “I’m just – I feel a bit sick –“ He lets out a gasp as another cramp wracks his body, and a couple of students turn to look at him, nostrils flaring.

Sudden realisation flashes over the teacher’s face. “Uh – you need – need to go to the nurse,” she stammers. “Straight away. Do you have someone to pick you up?”

“Uh, yeah. I think my Bro’s free.”

Dave hastily gathers his things and hoists his satchel over his shoulder. He feels moisture gathering between his legs and winces, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste to get out the door. When he’s nearly at the nurse’s office, he feels something positively _gush_ between his thighs, and he swallows.

Heat. He’s going into his first heat.

He’s an _omega._

Dave stumbles into the nurse’s office, breathing heavily. “Call my brother,” he gasps, collapsing into a chair. “Suppressants – didn’t work – ‘m presentin’ –“

The nurse nearly drops the phone in panic as he dials.

Thus follows what is potentially the most agonising fifteen minutes Dave has ever experienced. His heat is now becoming overwhelming, and he has no idea how he’d first mistaken this for fucking food poisoning.

He wishes he _did_ have food poisoning.

When Bro walks into the room, Dave all but sobs in relief. “Bro – oh God –“

“Hey, you okay kid? Nurse told me you’re sick.”

“Heat,” Dave grits out, and Bro’s Adam’s apple bobs.

“Oh,” he says roughly. “You’d better get outta here, then.”

Dave follows Bro to the car, and his seatbelt feels like it’s choking him. He wiggles in the sear, and Bro shoots him a sidelong glance. “Not long now. Hang in there, lil man.”

“What am I going to do?” whines Dave.

“Well, suppressants won’t help at this stage, not even the most heavy duty ones. The only thing you can do is stay inside and stick it out. Sorry, kid.”

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dave becomes aware of a heady, musky scent wafting towards him. He inhales deeply, greedily, the scent making another wave of slick gush down his thighs, and he hears Bro’s breathing falter. On a rational level, Dave had known Bro’s an alpha, of course he had, but now that fact slams into him viscerally.

Dave’s heartbeat seems to pulse to the rhythm of his thoughts. _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

He’s not supposed to be feeling this way. Close family members are not supposed to respond to each other’s pheromones, and oh my God, what is _wrong_ with him –

When they reach the apartment and it’s time for Dave to exit the car, his legs can hardly manage to bear his weight, and if it hadn’t been for Bro’s strong arms wrapping around him, he would have fallen.

Dave breathes heavily, pressing his cheek into Bro’s chest as if by instinct. “Bro,” he whines, and he vaguely discerns a rumbling coming from within Bro’s chest.

“C’mon,” says Bro gruffly, grabbing his upper arm and pulling him along.

When Bro opens the apartment door, Dave makes a beeline for the futon and gathers himself up in a tight ball, like a pangolin. His chin rests on his knees, and he’s rocking back and forth almost imperceptibly. “Bro,” he whimpers. “Bro, it _hurts,_ please –“ He takes off his shades, running a hand over his face. “B-Bro,” he repeats, voice breaking.

“I’m sorry, Dave,” says Bro raggedly. “Once an omega’s heat starts, there’s nothing that can help but an alpha.”

Dave looks up at him, crimson eyes bright. “Please,” he whispers.

“What?” Bro’s expression is impassive, but Dave knows he’s understood.

“ _You’re_ an alpha,” whispers Dave, and he sprawls backwards onto the futon, spreading his legs. His scent, honey-sweet and enticing, drifts towards Bro, and he swallows. Even with his suppressants, the pheromones from an omega in heat makes desire stir in the pit of his belly, and Dave – _fuck,_ but Dave’s scent is the most intoxicating he’s ever came across, rushing to his head like a shot of bourbon.

But shit, this is his _baby brother,_ and his scent shouldn’t be affecting him at all, let alone be the most delicious thing he’s ever smelled.

“Alpha,” whines Dave., and Bro closes his eyes. “Alpha, please – _alpha –“_

“Stop,” says Bro roughly. “Don’t – don’t call me that –“

“Help me,” whispers Dave. “Bro, please, it hurts, it _hurts –“_ A sob tears from Dave’s throat, and Bro finds himself gravitating towards him, climbing onto the futon. The pheromones are positively pouring from him, and Bro grabs him be the front of his shirt, mouth closing over his. Dave whimpers into his mouth, arms wrapping around his waist, hitching himself into Bro’s lap.

Bro knows it’s his responsibility to stop: he’s twice Dave’s age, and he’s out of his mind with heat-driven lust, and Dave’s going to absolutely hate him when his heat passes, but –

But Dave is hot and desperate, arching against him and kissing him as though his life depended on it, and Bro can’t stop. He _can’t._

Br’s only ever seen an omega in heat once, when his college boyfriend had booked a cabin in the country for a week and gone off suppressants for seven days of wild, unbridled sex.

Dave’s far more lust-addled than Jake was.

His arms are a vice around his waist, licking and sucking at the pheromone gland at Bro’s neck. Dave’s never shown a whisper of attraction to him before, so Bro doesn’t know if he’s only acting this way because of his heat, or if he’d been very good at hiding it. It really could be either; Dave shares the Strider self-control that Bro has.

 _Usually_ has, anyway.

Part of Bro thinks that this is his fault, that his attraction to Dave has somehow corrupted Dave’s biology, making Dave’s heat overwhelm his suppressants and causing him to respond to Bro’s scent. He knows that doesn’t make any sense, that that’s not how biology works, but he just can’t get the notion out of his head. He’s sure that he’s accidentally ruined him, unknowingly groomed him, otherwise they’d be no way Dave would be rutting up against him right now.

Dave’s producing so much slick that there’s a wet spot on his pants, and Bro nods slightly at him. “Take ‘em off.” Dave fumbles obediently at his fly, and his little cock juts up proudly, its head already glistening with pre-cum. A renewed wave of his saccharine scent overwhelms Bro’s olfactory nerves, and Bro knocks him onto his back, crawling on top of him as he kicks off his shorts.

“Alpha,” whimpers Dave, practically salivating at the sight of his generously endowed cock. “Bro, fuck me.”

“Fuck,” hisses Bro. “Fucking _hell.”_

“Need you,” begs Dave. “Need your fat fucking knot filling me up, pumping your cum into my belly, breeding me –“

“Where the fuck did you learn to talk like that?” asks Bro raggedly.

“Don’t be jealous,” says Dave, kissing his cheek and trailing his lips down to his neck. “Got it from porn. You’re my first.”

“Good,” says Bro fervently, and he tilts Dave hips upwards, exposing his dripping hole. Even with the impressive amount of slick he’s produced, Dave still makes a small noise of discomfort when Bro shoves into him.

It doesn’t last long, however; the feeling of fullness inside him gives him the first lick of relief he’s had all day. Dave had thought the omegas in porn were hamming it up for the camera, but now he thinks they’re not being nearly dramatic enough.

“Oh God,” Dave sobs, “oh _fuck –“_

“You okay?” asks Bro, genuine concern in his voice.

“Yes,” gasps Dave. “Bro, you feel so fucking good – _Alpha –“_

“Omega,” whispers Bro in response, a hand going to his hair. It’s fine and thin, but impossibly soft, gliding through his fingers like spun silk. Without his shades, with his face softened by pleasure, Bro’s suddenly struck by how young Dave looks, and self-disgust rips through him like a bullet. But he doesn’t feel guilty for long, because Dave feels so fucking hot and tight around him, and he’s making a small omega trill in the back of his throat, and he’s clutching to Bro like a drowning man to a life raft.

Bro bends his head, tongue flicking across the pheromone gland in Dave’s neck. Dave gasps, hips bucking, and Bro lets out a shuddering gasp. The urge to claim him is overwhelming, and his self-disgust rears its head again. He can’t – he can’t fucking claim is own brother –

Although, despite various myths and claims, no one could scent another’s bond. No one would know, and Dave’s skin is so soft and enticing, pale and dotted with freckles like little constellations...

Bro’s teeth graze his neck, and Dave lets out a high-pitched moan, his cock twitching and releasing his seed over his stomach. “Coming with your cock untouched, huh?” Bro growls into his ear. “Always knew you were a little slut.” He rubs a thumb over one of Dave’s swollen rosebud nipples, and he whimpers, hips canting upwards.

Bro feels the telltale tightness around the base of his cock that precedes the rising of his knot. He goes to pull out, but Dave’s legs lock around him, an almost alpha-like growl ripping from his throat.

“Don’t you dare,” says Dave, voice fevered. “Need your knot, _please!”_ He’s already semi-hard again, and Bro’s eyes flash.

“One orgasm not enough, huh?” he asks. “Does my little slut need more?”

“Yes,” whines Dave. He makes a pained little whimper as Bro’s knot expands within him.

“You okay?” asks Bro, hands sliding around his waist and holding him flush against his body.

“Y-Yeah,” stutters Dave. “F-Feels good – doesn’t hurt anymore –“

“Good.” Bro presses a soft kiss to Dave’s neck, and he tips his head backwards, exposing his neck further in a gesture of submission.

“Claim me,” whispers Dave, and Bro swallows.

“This is just your heat talking,” says Bro, voice wavering slightly.

“No,” says Dave, hands running down Bro’s hips. “I feel more lucid than I have in hours.”

“But you’re still not yourself, Dave –“

“ _Au contraire,_ I’m more myself than I’ve ever been, _Dirk.”_

The use of his given name is jarring yet oddly arousing, and Bro shivers, bending his head to mouth at his neck again. “It’s not as though bonding is permanent,” wheedles Dave, hands skirting upwards to trace Bro’s shoulder blades.

“It’s still a long commitment...”

“I’ve lived with you all my life,” says Dave.

Bro worries at his bottom lip with his teeth. Dave’s staring up at him imploringly, and he’s alarmed to see a suspicious shine gathering in his eyes. “Don’t you want me?” he whispers, a tear threatening to spill over his cheek.

“Of course I do!” exclaims Bro, aghast, arms tightening protectively around him. “Dave, you have no idea – no idea how much I want you, how long I’ve –“ Bro pauses, catching his breath. “I just need to know that this is _you_ talking, that you’re not going to hate me when your heat is over.”

“I won’t,” says Dave fervently. “I promise. Please. I-“ He bites his lip. “I love you.”

Bro tilts his chin up softly, and kisses him slowly. Dave whimpers quietly, and Bro’s lips trail down to the gland on Dave’s neck, giving him a little kitten-lick before biting down hard. Dave screams, pressing even closer, as though he’s trying to erase every last millimetre of space between them. He shudders in his second climax, only the smallest dribble of fluid leaking from his cock.

“Dirk...” Dave murmurs his name like a prayer. His hand cards through Bro’s hair, messing up his exquisitely gelled spikes, something that he’d never have got away with under normal circumstances.

Bro lets go of his neck, tongue lapping over the bite. His alpha venom is already helping to seal the wound shut, stemming the blood flow. Dave twitches slightly; the anaesthesia in Bro’s venom means his neck doesn’t really hurt, but there’s a pressure that Dave knows will turn to a steady ache in a few minutes.

Bro holds him, petting his hair gently, until his knot deflates and he’s able to slip out of him, watching his creamy fluid gush from his entrance. Dave makes a little whine of disappointment at the sudden emptiness in him.

“How you feelin’?” murmurs Bro.

“Good,” says Dave, nuzzling against him. “Really good.”

“Your heat will get worse again in around twelve hours. Let me know when that happens, yeah? I’ll take care of you.”

“B-But – your work –“

“I’ll take a few days off,” says Bro. “No big deal. I need to take care of my baby brother. My omega.” He kisses the top of his head, and Dave curls around him like a koala.

Bro knows their bond can never be legally recognised, and that no one can ever know about them, but he doesn’t care about that. All he cares is that Dave is cradled in his arms, pressing little kisses against his neck, warmth of his body wrapping around him like a cocoon. “I love you,” he whispers, and feels Dave smile against his skin.

“Love you too.”


End file.
